


The Talk

by Jeneral2885



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeneral2885/pseuds/Jeneral2885
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short FF, at the end of "The Abyss". Sort of changed if from Chris-Cade talk to Chris-Brody talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Talk

A bit of post-“The Abyss”, but changed the ending.

 

**NCIS New Orleans HQ**

**1900 local**

 

“Hey, you’re back,” Special Agent Meredith Brody, greeted Special Christopher LaSalle. “Found Cade again?”

 

“Yeah, easily enough this time, talk a small bit of sense in him. Closing down now?”

 

Brody nodded and ensuring that everything was safe and the doors double locked, they both walked out. It was another cool humid evening in the Big Easy and the streets were as lively as it always were.

 

“That was some twist in the case,” LaSalle started.

 

“Well, part of me suspected that Anna wasn’t that evil,” Brody replied, accepting the handshake of a nearby resident.

 

“The part of you that liked the cute cheeks little boy?”

 

“Well yeah, I guess you could say that part,” she replied.

 

“You were really great, playing cars and trucks with that kid,” LaSalle added on, hoping that wasn’t an insult.

 

“Nothing really. Comes with growing up with many small cousins and a large family line.”

 

“It..uh shows a different side of you,” He added hesitantly.

 

“You mean beyond my interrogations and aikido moves?”

 

“Uh…”

 

“I’m not insulted, Chris,” Brody replied. “And yes, I’m more than just a fighting interrogating Special Agent.”

 

“That’s…one, no the first time you called me ‘Chris.’”

 

“We’re of due, on a street and must be a slip of the tongue.”

 

“And the ‘separation of personal and private lives’ doesn’t apply here?”

 

Brody stared at Chris asking, “Ok, Christopher LaSalle, what’s your big question? Spill it!”

 

LaSalle shuffled his feet then blurted out, “About the kid, ever think of having a kid like that yourself?” He braced himself for the vehement rebuttal.

 

“That’s your question? Well, I’m pushing my mid to late thirties, it would be…wait a minute,” she looked intensely at him. “Are you suggesting I get pregnant?”

 

“Well, no…maybe, first…”

 

“My rules. First a nice, handsome guy, one with a good Southern accent…” before he knew it, she planted a small kiss on his head.

 

“Second?” He said, not believing what she just did.

 

“Second, a good long date,” she said grabbing his hand. “And the guy must pay.”

 

“Oh..” Thought she was setting a longer, more complex rule. “Is there a third?”

 

“Third, later,” she said, guiding him across the street to a bar. “Leave third out for later. If this works out, we can make third about marriage and children.”

 

The End. 


End file.
